Edward and Tubbs Tattsyrup
Edward and Tulip "Tubbs" Tattsyrup are characters in the dark comedy series The League of Gentlemen. They are a serial killing married couple (as well as brother and sister) who are the proprietors of Royston Vasey's local shop and dislike outsiders, going as far as to kill anyone who isn't local. The pair also appear in a minor role in the 2005 feature length film The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse. They are portrayed by Reece Shearsmith and Steve Pemberton respectively. History ''The League of Gentlemen'' (original series) Edward and Tubbs appear as the owners of the local shop and untrustworthy of those who enter their shop who aren't local. In the first series, they attempt to prevent the construction of a new road which they fear will attract more people to the town, so begin to kill off anyone working on the project. It soon turns out the man behind the project is their son David who has been living in London for years. Edward is disapproving of David, but Tubbs wants to start a new life away from the town and join David in London. In the end David ends up becoming "local" and sports a pig like nose and joins his father, which disappoints Tubbs. However, she returns to the shop with Benjamin Denton, who is lost after leaving his aunt and uncle's home. In the second series Benjamin escapes after being a "play thing" for David, who has now transformed beyond human and is animalistic. Edward and Tubbs realise they won't be around forever to continue on at the shop, so decide to find David a mate to continue their legacy. Edward and Tubbs eventually kidnap transsexual taxi driver Barbara Dixon, and marry her off to David (whom she genuinly falls in love with). However, when Edward and Tubbs are blamed for the nose bleed epidemic sweeping across the town, their shop is burned down (although Barbara manages to escape unharmed). At the beginning of the third series, it is shown that Edward and Tubbs have survived. With David dead and their shop burned to the ground they decide to leave for London for a new life. However, they mistake train tracks for the new road, and end up being struck by a train and killed instantly. It is revealed that Barbara is pregnant, and at the end of the third series she is shown to have given birth to two twins, both resembling Edward and Tubbs (with pig noses). ''The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse'' In the movie The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (in which it is revealed the characters in Royston Vasey are "fictional" creations) Edward and Tubbs join Papa Lazarou to go on a mission to the real world to confront one of their creators Jeremy Dyson. Dyson gets frightened by the pair and makes his escape only to fall from a cliff. Later in the film Edward, Tubbs and Lazarou explain the situation to three other characters Hilary Briss, Geoff Tipps and Herr Lipp who have made it into the real world and send them to London to confront the other three creators. At the end of the movie, Edward and Tubbs are seen alongside Papa Lazarou back in Royston Vasey when the apocalypse is over. ''The League of Gentlemen'' (2017 specials) Edward & Tubbs return in the 2017 specials celebrating the 20th Anniversary of The League of Gentlemen. They are revealed to have survived their encounter with the train, and now set up their local shop in abandoned flat. When a local council worker and a journalist investigate the flat, they are subsequently help hostage by the couple. Tubbs becomes fixated by one of their smart phones, while Edward begins to negotiate their release with negoitiater Gareth Cooper, having learned that Royston Vasey is due to be demolished due to boundary changes. Edward eventually talks to the Prime Minister over the phone, who cancels the changes. As Edward and Tubbs face the press however, Tubbs declares "we didn't cut their faces off!", just as Cooper discovers the hostages have been subjected to just that. As Edward and Tubbs proceed to flee from the authorities, Edward has Tubbs hide inside Papa Lazarou's photo booth trap, which sends her falling into his 'wife mine', leaving Edward wondering where she has disappeared to. Tubbs is last seen calling out in vain for Edward within the wife mine, now at Papa Lazarou's mercy. Personality Edward and Tubbs are husband and wife as well as brother and sister. It is likely that their ancestors practised inbreeding, as well as bestiality with pigs, hence their pig like noses. As a result of their inbreeding, both show highly disturbing traits. Tubbs is the most well meaning of the two, with a child like innocence. Although she enjoys killing, it seems that Edward is the ring leader of the duo. Both are highly xenophobic, with Tubbs asking nervously "are you local?". Edward will almost always shout "hello, hello, what's all this shouting? We'll have no trouble here. This is a local shop for local people." The couple are responsible for numerous murders, and kill their victims in highly sadistic ways, and dispose of them by burning them. Tubbs has highly unusual eating habits, such as eating onions, cockroaches and faeces. Despite their brutal nature, they do care for David and dote on him when he transformed into a beast. As mentioned above, they are distrustful of strangers and pride themselves as local, despite their shop being on the outskirts of Royston Vasey. They never sell anything. This is due to them not selling to non locals, killing anyone who enters their shop, and their complete lack of business expertise. Tubbs doesn't seem to understand monetary value or basic math, as she will price everything as "twelfty" and does not know numerical order. Trivia *Edward and Tubbs are possibly inspired by the Peacock family from The X-Files episode "Home", as both parties commit acts of incest and are behind on the times, and live away from modern civilization. *Tubbs is said to 33 years old, while Edward is said to be aged 84. This seems unlikely, since they are brother and sister and have an adult son. However, audio commentaries note that Tubbs betrayed Edward in the 16th century and that the couple married in the 14th century, making them over 700 years old and likely immortal. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Serial Killers Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Partners in Crime Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Perverts Category:Immortals